Goukon Ninja
by Pinkuiro
Summary: O nome não tem muito haver... Hinata recebe uma ligção de Sakura a convidando para ir nao Goukon com os meninos do Colégio Konoha e Hinata não imaginava chamar a atenção do menino mais popular da cidade e do colégio. SasuxHina/ SakuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**_Gente... Eu sei que o nome não tem muito haver com as história tá..._**

**_Bom... Aí tah o Trailer!_**

**

* * *

**

Trailer

**Tudo começou com uma ligação...**

- Hinata vamos fazer um "Goukon" com os meninos do colégio Konoha?

- E-E-Eu não sei Sakura-chan...

- Ah... Vamos, a Ino a Tenten e a Temari também vão...

- E-E-Então tudo bem...

**Os meninos...**

- Ah... Para de ser bobo Sasuke-teme...

- Quantas vezes tenho que falar Naruto... Eu não quero e pronto...

- Mas vai ter um monte de meninas... Talvez você encontre alguém lá...

- E quem falou que eu to interessado idiota... Agora a coisa mais importante para mim é conseguir virar o chefe da imprensa do meu pai...

- Mas não é o Itachi que comanda tudo lá?

- É sim... Mas com certeza vou fazer algo para ele sair...

- Eu acho que você não vai conseguir...

- Ah... Fica quieto Naruto...

- Não... E você vai comigo sim nesse Goukon!

Falou o garoto loiro quase batendo no amigo.

- Já que você não para de encher o saco... Eu vou... Satisfeito?

- Claro Teme!

Disse Naruto dando um grande sorriso.

**As meninas...**

- Aiii... Que roupa eu ponho?

- Hum... Acho que aquele pequeno casaco azul com aquela blusa branca combina com você Ino...

- É... Nossa combina mesmo!

Disse a garota loira olhando para a roupa e agradecendo a amiga que tinha dois coques no cabelo, enquanto uma garota de cabelos róseos chega toda apressada dizendo:

- Meninas... Vocês não acreditam...

- O que...?

- Conta logo Sakura...

- Sabem aquele garoto moreno do colégio Konoha... O mais popular das garotas...

-Está falando do Sasuke Uchiha?

-Sim... Esse mesmo!

Disse Sakura toda empolgada para as amigas que agora faziam uma cara de muita curiosidade para saber o que ela queria contar.

-Pois bem... Ele vai com os garotos no nosso Goukon!

Após ouvirem aquilo todas as garotas começaram a pular de felicidade, menos uma que continuou sentada na cama lendo um livro e então Tenten perguntou:

-O que foi Hinata, não está feliz com a novidade?

-H-H-Hã... N-N-Não prestei atenção...

-Aiaiai... Você não ta nada ansiosa né Hinata?

-N-N-Não... É que esse livro estava tão interessante...

Disse a garota de cabelos azulados meio corada.

-Ah... Vocês não sabiam meninas?

-Sabíamos do que?

Falou uma garota de cabelos loiros presos em quatro rabos de cavalo, encarando Hinata que agora corara muito.

-Parece que a Hinata está a fim de um menino do colégio Konoha e agora que ela soube que ele vai no nosso encontro, ela está tentando esquecer isso para não fugir na frente do garoto depois...

-E quem é?

Perguntaram as meninas:

-Parece que é... Ah... É Naruto Uzumaki!

**No caminho para o Goukon (Meninos):**

-Gaara...?

-O que foi Sasuke?

-Não acredito que concordou em vir...

-Ué... O que é que tem seu emo...

-Ei... Eu não sou emo!

-É claro que é...

-Fica quieto Shikamaru!

-Dá para vocês três pararem... Desde que saímos da casa do Naruto vocês não param de brigar...

-A fica quieto cabeludo cego e você por que não foi ficar de olho na sua priminha hein?

-FICA QUIETO!!!

-Como vocês tão nervosos hein... Aliás... Nunca conhecemos sua prima Neji!

Falou o Naruto achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

**No caminho (Meninas)...**

-Vocês acham que eu to legal?

-Perguntou Ino ansiosa, enquanto as outras querendo mata-lá por que já era vigésima vez que ela perguntava.

-Claro Ino... Você está ótima!

-Não vejo a hora de encontrar eles...

-Disse Sakura meio nervosa ao mesmo tempo bem ansiosa.

-Aonde eles vão estar?

-Eles estarão no parque.

**No parque...**

-Hinata, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Neji-nii-san...

Falou a garota toda corada ao ver seu primo no encontro.

E todos os garotos pensaram: "– Nossa... Então essa gracinha é prima do baka do Neji?".

**No encontro...**

-Ei... Você é a Sakura né?

-Sim... Sou eu...

-Ohayo! Eu sou o Naruto Uzumaki, o garoto que conversou com você sobre o Goukon!

-Sério... Prazer...

A garota de cabelos róseos ficou olhando o garoto e então pensou: "- Então é esse o garoto que a Hinata-chan está afim, até que é bonitinho".

**O problema...**

-Não to me sentindo bem...

-Neji pega a prima no colo e fala para os amigos:

-Desculpem-me... Preciso levar minha prima para o hospital...

Após ouvirem aquilo todos ficam preocupados, até Sasuke que achou estranho, por que até àquela hora ela estava bem e então falou:

- Neji... Pode ficar aqui com todos... Deixa que eu levo ela... Já que aqui está tão monótono...

- Não confio em você Uchiha...

Sasuke olhou sério para Neji:

- Eu prometo que não faço nada a ela...

**Hospital**

- Não se preucupem ela não tem nada, só teve uma pequena cólica.

A garota de olhos perolados cora no mesmo momento em que a enfermeira diz "cólica". Todos olham para ela e alguns tentam segurar o riso.

**Colégio Feminino Konoha**

- Que sorte a sua Hinata...

- Hã...? Como assim Sakura?

- Você não percebeu?

- Percebi o que???

- O garoto mais lindo do colégio masculino Konoha só deu atenção para você, enquanto eu tive de ficar do lado do tagarela do Naruto...

- Mas... Eu acho o Naruto fofo...

- Também você gosta dele né?

**Colégio Masculino Konoha**

- Fala Teme... Você ficou gamadão na prima do Neji né?

- Cala boca Naruto...

- Ah... Fala a verdade Sasuke você não desgrudou nenhum minuto se quer dela lá no Goukon!

-...

**Casa da Família Hyuuga**

- Desculpe Neji-nii-san por ter ido no Goukon sem te avisar...

- Não foi nada Hinata... Mas eu queria te avisar uma coisa.

- O que foi Neji-nii?

- Eu quero que fique longe do Uchiha!

**Shopping**

- Hinata espere aqui que eu vou até aquela vitrine e já volto.

Hinata se senta no pequeno banco de uma lanchonete, que era de frente para a loja, quando de repente alguém coloca a mão em seu ombro.

**Praça (Onde houve o Goukon)**

- Aquele idiota do Itachi...

Sasuke estava muito ofegante, porque saíra correndo do shopping em disparada sem olhar para trás:

- Arigato Sasuke-san...

- De nada Hinata...

Sasuke olha para a garota que agora ficava vermelha com olhos ônix a observando.

**Ciúmes**

- Kiba idiota nem pense em tocar na Hinata!

- Calma Uchiha... Não fiz nada de mais, só foi um beijinho.

Sasuke fica com tanta raiva do amigo, não consegue mais segurar sua força e dá um soco no rosto de Kiba e este caí desmaiado no corredor do colégio.

**Briga**

- Hinata sinto muito... Mas eu gosto muito do Sasuke, e por causa da sua amizade com ele... Não quero mais ser sua amiga, agora vamos ser rivais.

- Não... Espere Sakura-chan, podemos ser ainda amigas... Eu gosto é do Naruto-kun.

- Sei... Então porque jogou seu charme em Kiba e Sasuke?

- Sakura... Não era minha intenção chamar a atenção deles, eu queria mesmo era o Naruto, mas ele não deu a mínina para mim... E você... Jogou seu charme também no Naruto!

- Eu não... Aquele idiota que veio para cima de mim...

- Se não confia em mim, então não quero ser sua amiga mesmo!

- Então adeus Hinata...

**Declaração**

Hinata começou a chorar empurrou o moreno e se ajoelhou no chão e continuou a chorar:

- Hinata... Eu te amo, será que não poderia me amar também?

- Sinto muito Sasuke-kun...

- É verdade que você só tem olhos para o Uzumaki então?

- Não Sasuke... Eu...

**Uchiha Itachi**

- Então essa é garota que você gosta maninho...

Os dois Uchihas ficaram se olhando por uma hora, quando Itachi interrompe o silêncio e fala:

- Ela é bem bonita Sasuke...

- Fique longe dela...

- Ui! Que meda maninho, agora virou super-herói é?

**Juntos**

- S-S-Sasuke-kun... Me desculpe...

- Porque se desculpar Hinata, se a culpa foi minha e não sua.

Hinata enxuga suas lágrimas e abraça o moreno que corresponde o abraço carinhoso:

- Te amo Hinata!

- Também te amo Sasuke!

**Amizade**

A garota de cabelos róseos chega perto da Hyuuga e a abraça dizendo:

- Sinto muito Hinata-chan... Eu fui uma idiota!

- Fique sussegada não estou brava com você!

- Sério?

- Sim... Porque eu sei que você não uma garota má.

**Perto dali...**

- Me desculpe Sasuke...

- Eu que me desculpo Kiba... Eu sei que você gostava dela também, mas você poderia ter sido menos violento né?

- É... Eu sei.

**Turma reunida**

- Agora querem saber como é a história completa? Pois bem... Podem começar a ler pessoal!!!

**

* * *

**

**_E aí gostaram??? Bom... Não consegui resistir... Mas prometo que vou tentar escrever bem rápido essa fic e a da Hinata midificada tah!_**

**_Bjokinhas... Espero que gostem!_**

**_;D~_**


	2. Goukon

**_Naruto não me pertence, mas Masashi Kishimoto me emprestou eles para fazerem essa grande peça minha! ;D~_**

**_Genteeeeeee... Nossa, hoje eu to muito inspirada! Aí tá o 1º capítulo da FIC: Goukon Ninja, espero que gostem dele!_**

**_LUZES, CÂMERA E AÇÃO!_**

* * *

**Capítulo I – Goukon**

Tóquio era uma cidade muito grande, com muitas lojas, shopping's, restaurantes, empresas, colégios e muitas outras coisas. Nessa cidade havia dois colégios muito famosos e eles eram: Colégio Feminino Konoha e Colégio Masculino Konoha, esse colégio foi dividido em duas partes porque houve muitas encrencas com os meninos e as meninas do colégio e por causa disso ele teve de ser dividido. Depois de muito tempo as meninas e os meninos desses colégios mudaram: Meninas começaram a se interessar mais pelo meninos e os garotos a mesma coisa, mas mesmo assim o diretor não deixou o colégio se juntar de novo.

Nessa cidade havia duas empresas muito poderosas que eram: Hyuuga Company's e Uchiha Company's e por coincidência os filhos dessa empresa estudavam cada um em uma das escolas, as meninas no colégio feminino e os meninos no masculino e será que algum deles vai conseguir modificar a escola e fazer com que as escolas se junte de novo?

- Hinata para de ler esse livro e vamos para a escola!

- Já estou indo...

Hinata uma pequena garota do Colégio Feminino Konoha, PEQUENA garota não, GRANDE garota. Essa menina é a filha mais velha dos Hyuuga e que logo, logo iria se tornar a CHEFE da empresa Hyuuga, mas para seu pai ela tinha um grande defeito. Ela não tinha muita confiança em si mesma, esse era seu grande defeito, Hinata tem uma irmã mais nova que a adora muito e já sua irmã tem muita confiança em si mesma e por isso seu pai fala para ela melhorar, porque se não vai colocar a filha mais nova em seu lugar e isso deixa Hinata muito triste:

- Desculpe o atraso, eu estava pegando meu material...

- Tudo bem...

- Papai, hoje nós vamos pegar o Neji-nii-san?

- Não querida hoje ele vai com o pai dele...

- Hum... Intendo...

A garota se virou para o vidro do carro e começou a ver as paisagens da cidade passando, Hinata gostava muito de seu primo Neji, ele era um garoto muito atencioso com ela e que sempre a ajudava, sempre quando ele não ia com ela para o colégio a garota se sentia vazia e de repente foi cortada de seus desvaneios pelo pai:

- Hinata e Hanabi chegamos!

- Obrigada pai...

- Hinata, Hanabi... Esperem!

- O que houve pai?

- Hoje é o tio de vocês que vem pegar está bem!

- Está bem pai, bom trabalho!

Hinata e Hanabi começaram a ir cada uma para sua sala, porque chegaram um pouco em cima da hora e conforme Hinata abriu a porta de sua sala, alguma coisa muito grande pulou em cima dela e acabaram caindo no chão:

- Roxinhaaa... Senti tanta a sua falta!!!

- Ino-chan saí de cima de mim!

- É Ino... Pare de esmagar a coitada e você ontem passou o dia inteiro na casa dela...

- De manhã é sempre a mesma coisa... Qualquer dia você vai acabar matando ela!

- Que isso gente!

- E só para peguntar... Porque roxinha?

- Vocês nunca perceberam?

- Percebemos o que?

- A Roxinha tá sempre com alguma coisa roxa no material, na roupa, no quarto dela e etc...

- Sério... Desculpe Hinata por isso...

- Não foi nada Tenten e Temari, eu sei que vocês são muito ocupadas...

- Viu... Nem parecem ser grandes amigas!

- Fica quieta Ino!

- E aí meninas... Cadê a Sakura-chan?

- Parece que ela vai faltar...

- Ué... Porque?

- Pergunte para a Ino, ela que é a mais fofoqueira daqui e também conhece a Sakura desde de pequena...

As garotas olham para Ino que agora não estava mais lá e sim sentada na sua carteira e já essa faz um gesto para as três sentarem e sem que elas percebessem alguém aparece atrás das três e fala:

- Posso saber o que estão fazendo aqui fora ainda?

- Kurenai – Sensei... Gomen!

As três entraram correndo na sala e a professora começou a dar sua aula de Biologia. Depois de algum tempo Hinata viu um pequeno papelzinho roxo dentro de seu estojo e curiosa resolveu abri-lo:

" Roxinha desculpe por fugir assim de vocês... Mas aquela não era a hora certa para falar sobre a Sakura-chan... Mas então, resumindo... A Sakura ela tá meio doente e também aproveitou para fazer uma coisa e parece que é surpresa para nós! Mas é só isso mesmo viu... Não fique brava".

A garota se virou para a janela e começou a olhar para a praça, que era bem na frente do colégio e Hinata começou a pensar em algumas coisas: "- O que será que a Sakura-chan tá aprontando?"

**_OoOoOoO_**

Nesse mesmo horário o colégio masculino Konoha estava tendo aula, mas depois de um tempo o sinal para o intervalo tocou e todos os meninos do 2º ano saíram:

- E aí Teme? Alguma novidade?

- Cala boca Naruto... Deixa eu em paz...

Sasuke e Naruto os garotos mais populares do Colégio, sempre aonde iam, alguém ficava olhando admirado com a beleza dos dois e o mais engraçado era que eles faziam sucesso com os mais novos também:

- Naruto-chan... Será que depois você podia me ensinar a dar aquele golpe de karatê?

- Claro Konohamaru! Depois agente se vê!

- Falando com o seu namoradinho de novo Naruto?

- Fica quieto Teme e você que não pega nenhuma menina... Tá virando GAY é???

Depois de longas discussões Naruto e Sasuke chegaram perto de uma galera que estava com a mesa do lado da lanchonete. Um garoto do 3º ano chegou tomando uma coca e comprimentou Naruto e olhou com desprezo para Sasuke:

- Demoraram... Tavam se pegando é?

- Quer apanhar é Neji???

- Você adora implicar com eles né Neji?

- Também com essas caras de bobos, aposto que todo mundo zoa com eles... Mas ele não tem coragem de confessar...

- NEJIIIIIIIII...

Sasuke e Kiba um garoto do 2º ano também, tiveram que segurar Naruto palos braços porque se não haveria uma grande briga. Quando tudo ficou mais calmo Naruto olhou para Sasuke e chamou o garoto para um canto:

- Sasuke... Vem comigo na informática, quero confirmar uma coisa...

- Está bem...

Mesmo que Sasuke, Naruto e toda aquela galera que estava na lanchonete começassem a brigar, eles não iriam muito longe porque são grandes amigos, até aquele ano eles nunca brigaram feio e também esperam que nada disso aconteça:

- O que você tá querendo ver aí no Orkut?

- Para você e a galera é surpresa!

- O que??? Para de ser criança Naruto...

- Vira para o outro lado Teme...

Depois de ouvir isso ele virou, ficou esperando 10 minutos até que Naruto disse:

- Pronto terminei vamos?

Mas depois que Sasuke se virou, ele consegui ver um nome e curioso para saber quem era perguntou para Naruto:

- Quem é essa Sakura Haruno, Naruto?

- Quê??? Você viu o nome? Mas eu falei para virar!

- Sim eu fiz isso, mas conforme eu virei você ainda não tinha tirado da página e eu acabei vendo sem querer... E aí quem é?

- Uma pessoa...

- Fala logo seu Baka!

- NÃO...

E depois começou uma longa discussão entre os dois pelo corredor da escola e todo lugar que passavam todo mundo ficava olhando.

**_OoOoOoO_**

As aulas de Hinata e Hanabi chegaram ao fim e agora as duas estavam esperando o tio na frente do colégio, uma limozine preta parou na frente das duas e o vidro de trás dela foi aberta e um rosto bem familiar para as duas garotas apareceu:

- Neji-nii-san!

- Olá garotas... E aí já estão prontas?

- Sim claro! Vamos?

As duas entraram na parte de trás da limozine, Hinata se sentou do lado de Neji e Hanabi na frente de Hinata e os três começaram a conversar sobre a escola:

- Bem que nossa escola podia se juntar né Neji-nii-san?

- É podia mesmo Hinata-sama...

- Neji-nii-san, quantas vezes tenho que falar que não presisa colocar o Sama...

- Desculpe... É costume...

- Neji-kun aonde está seu pai?

- Meu pai não pode vir Hanabi... Teve que ficar ajudando seu pai na empresa, então o motorista veio pegar nós!

- Hum... Itendi, nosso pais tem muito trabalho né?

- Sim, nee-san...

Sem que Hinata e Hanabi percebessem elas já estavam na 1º manssão dos Hyuugas, então as duas desceram e deram tchau para Neji, já Hinata começou a entrar e Hanabi começou a correr atrás do carro dizendo uns mil tchau's para Neji até acabar a calçada e depois parou e entrou junto com Hinata que estava esperando a irmã.

A 1º manssão dos Hyuugas eram enorme e tinham muitos empregados na 2º manssão Hyuuga era um pouco menor comparada com a 1º manssão, mas ela também era bem grande. Hinata foi para seu quarto, jogou as coisas na grande mesa que ficava de frente para a janela e depois pegou um livro chamado: "O garoto de pijama listrdo", e se deitou na cama e começou a ler esse era seu livro favorito, já tinha lido ele umas mil vezes Hinata achava a história desse livro facinate mesmo sendo muito triste e depois de umas grandes longas horas lendo, ela apagou.

Já era final de tarde quando o telefone começou a tocar na manssão e uma empregada bateu na porte da Hyuuga mais velha e essa toda sonolenta veio atender:

- O que foi Naomi?

- Telefone para você...

- Quem é?

- Acho que é a Senhorita Haruno...

Hinata toda empolgada por receber a ligação da amiga, pegou o telefone e se jogou na cama e disse:

- E aí Rosinha doente, tá melhor?

- Sim... Na verdade não estava tão mal não... Mas sabe como é mãe né?

- Sei sim... E aí o que me conta?

- Bom... Eu queria saber uma coisa, só você falta dar a resposta!

- Sim... Então o que é?

**- **Hinata vamos fazer um "Goukon" com os meninos do colégio Konoha?

- E-E-Eu não sei Sakura-chan...

- Ah... Vamos, a Ino a Tenten e a Temari também vão...

- E-E-Então tudo bem...

- Sugoiii... Vai ser amanhã depois da escola tá?

- Está bem...

Depois disso Sakura desligou, ela estava bem ansiosa mas uma coisa preucupava Hinata: "- Será que o menino que eu conheçi aquele dia vai? E agora? E também... Nem contei isso para as meninas...".

- Hinata-sama venha comer alguma coisa, porque depois da escola você acabou dormindo e não comeu nada!

- Estou indo Naomi!

**_OoOoOoO_**

Um pouco longe do centro de Konoha, mais para o começo da cidade havia uma manssão enorme que era da família Uchiha. No último quarto do 3º andar , havia dois meninos, um sentado na cama e outro sentado na cadeira de frente para o computador:

- Fala logo Naruto quem é aquela garota?

- Que raiva Teme!

- Fala logo não conto para ninguém...

- Tá bom... Sabe o colégio Feminino Konoha?

- Sim...

- Bem... Eu e essa menina estamos combinando de fazer um Goukon...

- E eu não to nessa sua lista para ir né?

- é claro que está, vou depois convidar o: Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru.

- O QUÊ? Eu não quero ir...

- Ah... Para de ser bobo Sasuke-teme...

- Quantas vezes tenho que falar Naruto... Eu não quero e pronto...

- Mas vai ter um monte de meninas... Talvez você encontre alguém lá...

- E quem falou que eu to interessado idiota... Agora a coisa mais importante para mim é conseguir virar o chefe da imprensa do meu pai...

- Mas não é o Itachi que comanda tudo lá?

- É sim... Mas com certeza vou fazer algo para ele sair...

- Eu acho que você não vai conseguir...

- Ah... Fica quieto Naruto...

- Não... E você vai comigo sim nesse Goukon!

Falou o garoto loiro quase batendo no amigo.

- Já que você não para de encher o saco... Eu vou... Satisfeito?

- Claro Teme!

Disse Naruto dando um grande sorriso. E depois pegou sua mochila e começou a fuçar nela até achar o celular e começar a ligar para os garotos.

**_FIM DO 1º CAPÍTULO..._**

* * *

**_E aí gente? Gostaram??? Eu amei escrever esse capítulo, por mim eu achei fofo! Eu sei que ainda não rolou um clima, mas gostei!_**

**_Obrigada para quem leu o Trailler da Fic!_**

**_Nossaaaaaa... FranHyuuga você leu meu trailler! Weeee... Eu achei que tava horrível, espero que você goste dessa Fic!_**

**_;D~_**

**_Bom... Bjokinhas até o próximo!!!!!_**

**_;***_**


	3. Aviso I!

_**Aviso!**_

_Olá gente!_

_Eu sei que estou demorando com as minhas outras fics, mas eu não esqueci elas, viu? É que eu estou muito ocupada esse ano e então não to com muito tempo para escrever, mas eu estou na metade das minhas fics que eu ainda preciso postar. Eu não desisti delas! Mas eu vim aqui para outra coisa. Assim, eu vou viajar nas férias e só vou voltar em Agosto e eu não poderei escrever as fics. Mas prometo que quando eu terminá-las vou postar logo que eu chegar!_

_Bom, era isso! Então até Mês que vem!_

_Bjokinhas amorosas Pink-chan..._

_Desculpe pessoal..._

_T/T_


End file.
